Passions meet Days
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Days of Our lives and Passions and lit bit of General Hospital.
1. Passions meets Days 1 Paris

Title: Passion meets Days

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions

Writer: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

~Chapter 1~ Paris

As I sat waiting on the plane, I could not help but think what if I did not get there before the invitation did. As much I knew Luis, will not want me to, I just had to. "Lady and Gentlemen we are about to land so please put your seats up right and buckle your seatbelts." It will not be long before I was going to be landed in Paris and talking to Ethan Crane.

                When I got to the Crane's house, I knocked on the door. Ethan came and opened the door. "Pilar, what are you doing?" He quickly hugged me. 

"Actually Mr. Crane." 

"Pilar you've know me since I was a baby. Please call me Ethan. And please come in." 

I walked into the door. "Ok Ethan I came here to talk to you about something very important." 

"What is that Pilar? Is everything ok in Harmony? Take a seat." I sat down on the couch. He walked over to his desk, picked up a letter, and started to open it.  

"No, Ethan everything's fine.  It's about Theresa. You remember the guy you tried to set her up with for prom, Justin." He looked up and nodded. Then picked up another letter. "Well he and Theresa…." Then I looked up and saw Ethan's face lose color. "Ethan are you ok?" 

He then held up the letter. "This is what you were coming to tell me. Right Pilar? That Theresa and Justin are getting married?" I nodded my head. "Why did you come all this way just to tell me this Pilar? You think I care. 

Well I don't. I'm happy for Theresa and Justin. Hopefully they're marriage will work out as well as Gwen and mine." "I just thought that you would want to know." "Pilar…. Look I have some important business to be done. If you don't mind Pilar I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I got up. And starting walking to the door.

"I understand Ethan but you can please at least come to the wedding." 

"Pilar, I can at least say that I'll thing about it. Now can you please leave?" "Sure I'll leave Ethan. Bye Mr.

Crane." I walked out of the door. I didn't walk very far when I looked back at the

Crane house and saw Ethan sitting down on the coach and looked depressed…. 

I quickly turned around and walked away. 

I found the restaurant that Austin and had told me to meet them at and walked in. I saw Austin sitting alone at a table. I walked over.  "Austin, where's you wife?" He got up. "Oh Roman,

I'm glad you came.  Sit down." I took a seat. "Austin, why did you want me to come? And where is Greta?" "Greta's at home. She doesn't know that I'm here." I looked at him shocked. "Austin, is something wrong with Greta or you?" "No, it's Billie. I do not know the whole thing but Billie told me that someone was stalking her and she said the Paris police would not help. I told her that you, Bo or Abe would defiantly help her. She told me that she wanted me to get you. Roman do you think you can help her?" "I can try Austin. That's really all I can do until I find out what's going on." "Thank you Roman so much. Billie said she would meet you tomorrow here at six in the morning. Look I have to go. Thank you again Roman." He got up.  "Your welcome Austin. Tell Greta hi from me." "I will. Bye" "Bye." He walked out the door and I sat back down. I ordered something to eat.

After I got my order, I looked up and there was this woman standing next to my table. She looked familiar but I could not think of who she was.  "Roman? Roman Brady? Is that you?" "Yes, I'm sorry but I don't remember who you are?" She looked a little sad. "Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald, Luis's mom." "Oh now I remember you. Why don't you sit down?" We had met a long time ago when her oldest son Luis was taken his training to become a police. It had been so long. "So Pilar how are you and what are you doing here?" "Well I'm doing fine. I came here to give someone some news. That didn't go over to well. And what are you doing here?" "I came here because someone I know is in trouble. But let's not talk about it. So how are your three children?"  

We talked till the place closed.  It was wonderful to have her company.  As we started to leave, I asked her, "Pilar, what would you think about doing something tomorrow?" She looked at me and smiled. "That would be nice. When?" "How about you give me the number of where you are staying and I'll call you." "Fine." She picked up a napkin and wrote the number down. "Here. I guess I will see you tomorrow. Good night Roman." I took the napkin. "Good night Pilar." I opened the door for her and she walked out. As I watched her walk away, I was glad I had come to Paris.


	2. Passions meets Days 2 Salem

~Chapter 2~ Salem 

Brooke was sitting down on Eric's couch when he walks in. "Hey you." Eric says and kisses her. "What do you want to do tonight, Eric?"  "I'll do anything as long as it involves you." She smiles. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" "You didn't have do anything but get hired at Titan." "And get you to be my photographer." "I think that's the best choice you've ever made." They had meet not long after Nicole had died. Eric didn't want to start working again but Titan said they would fire him if he didn't come working now. They said they had a wonderful new model named Brooke Solieto who had brown curly hair, dark tan, brown eyes, and was an inch shorter than Eric is. They fell in love at first sight.  

Lucas looked at the picture of Nicole that he still had in wallet.  He took it out and ripped up. "God why does she still bother me. Why can't I just get her out my mind!"  Right then his mother walked in.  "Lucas, honey what's wrong?" She looked at the picture of Nicole shredded on the ground. "Oh I see, Lucas she's dead but you know it's ok to think about her. I know you loved her." "Mother, can you please just stay out of my life?" She seemed hurt. "Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Paris again. I think there might be a good business deal I can get up there for Titan."  "Lucas, what is in Paris anyway? You've been up there some times since Nicole died. Is there someone?"  He started to laugh. "Mother, if there was a women don't you think I would tell you? And there is no one. Now do you believe me?" "Of course, I believe you. I just want to see you happy again." "I'm happy. See..." He smiles. "OK, sweetheart I'll leave you alone." She walked away.  He looked at the picture of Nicole on the floor.  "Paris is just what I need. And hopefully she'll be there too." I won't have a problem thinking about her if she her last word wasn't Eric.

 Sami was sitting on the couch with her son Will. They were watching TV. Will turned off the TV.  "What's wrong, honey?" "I want to do something! Where's Uncle Brandon?" The door opened. Brandon walked through the door. "I'm right here, Will. Is there something you want?" Sami looks at him. "Please tell me you didn't forget…." "Forget what? Was there something I was supposed to remember?" Sami got very unhappy.  "You mean you don't remember?" "You mean I don't remember that today is our Anniversary?" He took what he had behind his back and gave it to her.  "Actually I did remember that today is our one year wedding anniversary.  I got you this. I hope you like it." He hands Sami the present. She opens it.  "Brandon, it's beautiful, just lovely." "What is it?" Will asked.  Sami takes it out of the box. "It's a framed picture of Brandon and I that was taken on our first date. How did you get this, Brandon? I didn't even know we toke a picture." "It really wasn't that hard but I am glad you like it."  "Well I do."  Then she walked over and kissed him. 

Chloe and I had gone to Dot.com. We had had been going out for over a year now. I was really in love with her and tonight I was going to tell her. I brought her ice tea to her and sat down. "And how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the tea. I can't wait for tonight. If it as special as you said it'll be then I know I'll love it." "I hope you do." I leaned in to kiss her when I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jan and Jason behind me. "Is there something you two want?" "Yes there is, I want to talk to you." I looked at Chloe. "Do you mind?" "No, you and Jason go talk.  I'll be fine. I going to go sing anyway." I got up. I had no clue why Jason wanted to talk to me. "So what is it you wanted to talk about?" He just smiled. "I wanted to talk about you about Ghoul Girl." I suddenly got mad. "Jason! Don't call her that! That's my girlfriend you're talking about." "I know. You know I think your girlfriend would love to know how you two started going out. Don't you?" "What are you talking about Jason?" "You remember that bet you and Shawn had about Chloe?" "Jason, don't bring that up. That was two years ago. And Chloe doesn't need to know." "I still can't believe it lasted this long and the fact the she never find out about it surprises me. You know I think I will tell her." "You do Jason and I'll break everyone bone in you body!"  "I still think she would love to know that the only reason that you went to the last blast with her was because you lost the bet all those years ago to Shawn." I turn around and saw Chloe standing behind she looked very mad, like she had been crying. All the sudden she ran off out the door. I screamed at her, "Chloe wait!" 

As I was running out of Dot.com I ran into Shawn. He started running after me. He got me to stop.  "What do you want Shawn? Because I really not in the mood. I found out about the bet." He looked shocked. "Philip does love you Chloe and he really cares about you too." I couldn't possibly believe him. "Shawn I don't believe you! You know what I wonder if all of this wasn't all a lie for the past two years." "I know for a fact that it that it wasn't. And that he does and will always love you. And you can't believe me then who can you believe?" I smiled. "No one. Shawn I have to go. Thank you." "Any time." Then I headed for home. 

When I got home I wanted to head straight up to me room. But Nancy stopped me and she was not happy. "Where have you been?" "Nancy I don't really want to talk about this right now."  "No! We will talk about this now! Right now!" "I mean it Nancy! I don't want to hear it right now!" "Chloe Lane, do you remember the last thing I told you before you left?" "No, not really." "Well to refresh your memory, I said something like Chloe you have to stay home because I don't want you anywhere near Philip Kiriakis! And someone just told me that they saw you and him together. Is that true?" I was mad I just wanted to scream at her.  "Yes it's true, Nancy. God, you are so stupid! We've been seeing each other for two years. Yes, I've been sneaking behind your back and Craig's back for the last two years. Are you happy, now?" Then I realized that Craig was behind me. He looked kind of hurt. "Oh what's your problem! Don't tell me that you are upset by me too! Just what I need more people to be upset with me."  He tried to talk to me. "Chloe…." "No, this time you aren't going to solve everything with another one of your corny jokes! You know I'm sick of you try to act like you have a solution to everything you're not that smart!" Then I realized I had made him and my mother mad.  All the sudden he started to scream at me, "Chloe Lane! Don't you dare speak to us that way! As long as you live under our roof you will treat us both respect. Is that understand?" "Yes, now do you want me to clean the floor with my toothbrush? Sir?" I knew that was rude but I didn't care. "OK, that's it! You go straight up to your room right now! And neither one of us want to see your face until we say for you to come down." "Ok, I'll go." Then I start up to my room. The nerve he had to boss me around like that. He wasn't even my father! And her! She makes me so mad. When I got to my room I took out a suitcase and started packing. There was no way I was going to stay here anymore.


	3. Passions meets Days 3 Harmony

~Chapter 3~ Harmony 

" I can't believe that my own family doesn't even realize that I am leaving Harmony," Kay said while packing a bag. " I don't care where I go as long as I don't have to see Miguel, Charity, dad, Jessica, or anybody else from this two bit town! Ever since Charity arrived here no one has even given me the time of day. How could my family do this to me? I thought that they loved me!" Kay still couldn't get over what happened last week.

It all started last week when we found out my mother had died. Her, TC, Eve and Julian had all died. I couldn't accept the fact that I had lost my mother. I had gone to Miguel looking for some comfort but he was already with Charity.  And I didn't want to be with her. So I went to Simone's but she was way to upset to deal with me. She told me she just wanted to be with the people who were still left in her family. Then she lost it she started telling me how mean I was. I left and went the police station to find my dad but he didn't want to see anyone. All he wanted to do was work to find out who had blown up the plane. I even was so desperate that I went to Reese but Jessica was with him. I called my uncle Hank but he wasn't home. I felt so unloved. All I wanted was to have someone to comfort me but the only person I could find was a stuff animal that my mother had given me. I cried for hours. And when I woke up the next morning no one was at my house but there was a note.  It said that the funeral was tomorrow for mom, Eve and TC. I didn't want to go at all. But I did. After that day nothing was ever the same in my house. My dad never came home. Charity was always and Miguel's house which was the only plus.  Jessica seemed to try to stay away from home and Uncle Hank was the only one I had to talk to. I talk to him for hours until the night my father lost it over the cost of calling him in Paris. He told me that if I need someone to talk to you I should talk to him but then he left.  That was the day I decided to leave. If he wasn't even going to let me talk to the one person I had left in the world. Then why should I stay here?

Theresa was sitting at the desk in her room writing a letter:

Hey, 

I just thought that I should write you a letter because I think that you deserve an explanation on what happened all those years ago. I know that this is long over due, but I think it is time to close that chapter in my life due to the fact that I am getting married soon and you have a life with Gwen now. I was so upset that night that you told me that you were going to marry her no matter what I said or how I felt. I just have one question for you, even though I know I will never hear the answer to, but I still have to ask. Why did you say that about how I felt? Why did it matter if you didn't feel it to? I know you will never understand what I felt and I don't expect you to but I think you should know that with out you being in life I'm not sure my life would have been much of a life at all. I know I will never actually mail this letter but I still had to write my thoughts down before I can get married.

Love

Theresa

~Later~

Theresa was sitting on the couch when Justin walked in. "Hey beautiful. I've missed you sweetheart. So how are the wedding plans coming?" She smiled and walked over to him. "Let's put it this way it won't be long before I'll be Mrs. Theresa LeDet" He smiled and kissed her.


	4. Passions meets Days 4 Paris

~Chapter 4~ Paris

After Pilar left, I couldn't help but think back to when Theresa and Justin first met. 

~Flashback~    

            Two years ago, at Gwen's wedding and mine, Justin LeDet found a maiden in distress in the garden on my estate. He couldn't comprehend why a beautiful girl like this would be crying so much. All he could think was that it was the cause of someone breaking her heart and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to break this lovely girl's heart. Also they must be very cold hearted to hurt her. Just one look at her any guy could see that she was a special girl. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize I had walked up behind him. My voice broke him out of thought.

I was staring at Theresa crying and my eyes were filling up with tears but I quickly wiped them away before I spoke, "I can see now why you are out here. I know what you're thinking and you are correct, who ever has hurt her should be hurt, and you don't know how bad he is hurting." I cast a gaze at Theresa, then quickly back at Justin to realize that he had fallen in love with Theresa. I now wanted to hurt him very badly for falling in love with my woman, but then I realized that I had just made the biggest mistake of my life in letting go of Theresa. How could I be so stupid to let go and hurt her so badly? Now I hated myself so much that I had to go to her but it was to late. Justin was with her. He was making her smile. 

                              ~ Flashback Ends ~

(Talking to myself) "I can't believe this! I am suppose to be the one to make her smile and laugh and make her dreams come true not him! It is suppose to be me not him!" "What is supposed to be you?" "This job that I was picked over for. I know I could do a whole better job than Justin could. He is no good for it." "I never heard you speak this passionately about anything like this before. What has gotten in to you? Where is this coming from? And what is that you are looking at?" I took the innovation and tried to hide it but it is too late Gwen has already seen it. "I can't believe it! This is what has gotten you so worked up; this is what you are talking about, not some stupid job but their wedding! Ethan are you not going to tell me what is going on! While Gwen was ranting I went up stairs to pack a bag. I didn't even hear a thing Gwen had said. I called to get the jet fueled up for a trip back to Harmony!

I had called Billie and she said that she wanted me to meet her at her house.  I hadn't seen her in so long I was actually looking for to it. I knocked on the door.  She answered it. And hugged me. "Roman! It's so good to see you. Come in?" I walked in. "So what's wrong, Billie? Austin said you that you thought someone was stalking you. Can I help?" She sat down on the couch. And patted it signing for me to sit down. "You know Paris can be very lonely with out someone." "Billie what are you talking about? Did you hear me." "I heard you. There is something you can do to help me…" "What is that? I'll do anything to help you." "Anything you really mean, anything. Do you really mean anything, Roman? Because there is something, I'll show you if you come with me to the my bedroom." "Billie, what's back there, that you have to show me?"    "Can't you just wait for a little while. You know patience is a virtue." She smiled.  "Very funny."  She then started to lead me back to her room.  When we go there she told me she had to go get something. I sat down on her bed. When she came out I was shocked and didn't know what to say. She was dressed in a piece of lingerie.  Finally I spoke up, "Billie, what are you doing?" "Roman, do you remember when we slept together?" I got up off her bed. "Yes but what does that have to with you being stalked?" Then she looked like she got mad. "God! Roman how can you be so dumb. There is no stalker.  I made that up to get you here. I've really missed you. I told you Paris was lonely." "Billie, I can't believe you would do that!" "Don't be mad. You're lonely too. I know you are." "Billie, I'm not anymore, I have someone. Someone who is really special to me. And that's why I have to leave. And please don't say anything."   As I left Billie crying all I could do was think about Pilar.

Roman had called me and we had arranged to pick me up here. He said to dress up nice. It had taken me so long to get dress and I was so nervous. It had been so long since I had been on a date and I didn't know what to do or say. I wish I had Theresa here to help me get ready. I tried on at least twenty outfits before I found what I wanted to wear. When he knocked on the door, I thought I was going to jump out of my skin.

He told me I was beautiful. He took a rose out from behind his back.  "Oh Roman, thank you." "Your welcome. Are you ready to go?" "Yes, just let me grab my purse." I grabbed my purse and then we left the room. As we left the phone rang.  

As I took a walk through the park, I thought about Harmony and Sheridan. I had heard Luis and her got married. At first the news had upset me but then I realized that Luis was a great guy and that Sheridan deserved him. After their wedding I decided to leave Harmony, my family and everything else I was use to.  I heard someone crying and looked over at a bench under this oak tree and there was this beautiful brunette sitting there and crying. I walked over to her and handed her a tissue. "Excuse me, ma but are you ok?" She looked up at me shocked. "I'm fine." She took the tissue and brushed off the tears. "Thank you, um..." "Hank, Hank Bennett." "Well thank you Hank Bennett. Why don't you sit down." I sat down next to her. "You sure you're all right, miss?" "I'll be fine and my name is Billie, Billie Reed." "Well nice to meet you Billie Reed. If you don't mind me asking but why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" "I just got my heart broken that's all." "Hey I know the felling…" Then my phone rang. "Excuse me a minute."  I picked up my phone. "Hello?" 

(This is this conversation) "Uncle Hank, it's Kay." She sounded a little uneasy. "Kay is everything alright?" "Not really…" "Kay what's wrong? Are you still upset about your losing your mother? I know you were upset last time I talked to you. Do you want me you want me to come there? I will Kay if you need me." "No Uncle Hank you don't have to come because I won't be there. I'm going away from here." "Where are you going?" "Where ever the train will take me probably to Salem. It's just about at far as I can afford to go." "Kay you can't leave Harmony." "I have to but you can't tell anyone I'm going and I'll promise I'll stay out of trouble. Please Uncle Hank?" I thought about it for a moment. I knew that there was no way Kay would give up on this. She was going to get away no matter what I did and Sam really didn't need any more pressure on him. Then I remembered John Black. He was a friend I had met. I knew him and his wife won't mind taking in Kay and plus he owed me a favor. "Kay, I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just promise me you'll be careful.  Ok?" "I promise, thank you Uncle Hank. I love you." "I love you too Kay."  When I put down the phone, I dialed John Black's phone number and told him about Kay.


	5. Passions meets Days 5 Salem

~Chapter 5~ Salem

After I got off the phone with Hank, I walked over to Marlena and decided that this was going to have to be the time for me to tell her about Kay moving in with us.  "Marlena, what would you think about having another child?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "John, you're kidding right?" "No, honey, I'm serious. So what would you say about having another kid?" "You know we can't take that. Because between both of us we have five children: Eric, Sami, Belle, Brady and Little John. We couldn't possibly take another child." I sighed heavily. "Marlena, we have no choice we're going to have another child. Her name is Kay Bennett. She just ran away from home. That was her uncle on the phone. He wants us to take her in. Marlena please?" She sat down on the couch. "Of course will take her in. We just have to tell Belle, Brady and Little John before she moves in."  I sat down next to her. "Sure, but Kay just can't know that Hank called ahead. Ok?" She smiled at me. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" I smiled back at her. "No, I don't think so."  "Well I do." And then she kissed me.

 After I had written my note and left it on my desk, I made a quick call to the Brady house. Shawn's dad answered. "Hello?" "Mr. Brady it's Chloe." "Would you like me to get Shawn-d? He's really wants to talk to you." "No Mr. Brady but what you can do is leave a message for Shawn for me." "Sure what would that message be?" "Just write Harmony down on the note that's all." "Just the word Harmony?" Yes that's all. Thank you."  

After I hung up the phone I got my stuff and headed for the train. When the train stooped at the halfway point I met this girl, her name was Kay she was headed to Salem and she said she was running away. I asked her what she was running away from. She said her whole messed, horrible life. I told her it couldn't possibly be as bad as mine could. When I told her I was going to Harmony she told me I would see. She told me who her family was and how no one would miss her. I told her that if she was going to Salem she would see how bad my life was.  As soon as I told her who my family was, both of the train whistles blew and we head for our destinations.

It was almost nighttime and I finally decided I was going to go upstairs and try to talk to Chloe.  I knew she didn't want to talk to me but I was hoping she would change her mind. I use to be able to make her smile easily.  I was sorry for losing my temper with her earlier.  I had never really screamed at her before. And I never meant to but she had never been so rude before.   And she had never lied to Nancy and I for so long before. It hurt to think that all this time she'd been lying to us. When I got to her room, I knocked on the door. I could her opera music playing. "Chloe?" I didn't hear a response. "It's Craig, can we please talk?" I still didn't get a response. So I opened the door, "Chloe?" I looked around and didn't see anyone. The window was open. Oh great! She must have sunk out to see Philip. I went and turned off the music when I noticed there was a note. I read it:

Nancy, Craig and who ever will read this:

If you haven't realized I ran away. I went to a small town not far from here. It a place where I think I can find people who will care about me, and won't lie to me and I hopefully I won't let them down. If I need you, which I probably won't then, I'll write but I won't tell you where I went because I want to have a life with out you.

Chloe Lane

As soon as I finished reading the note I called Nancy. When I told her what had happened she started crying and I couldn't help but miss her too even though she wasn't my daughter.

As soon as I got to Salem, I started to look for a place to live. I went into this place called Dot.com. It was so strange; I had never seen a place like this before. I sat down at one of the stalls.  I saw this group of people talking. There were two boys and one girl. They sounded like they were talking about someone else. They looked like they were my age.  I decided I would ask them if they knew where I could find a place. I walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Kay Bennett. I was wondering if you could tell me where I could fine a place to live?" The blond girl spoke up, "Hi I'm Belle Black, these guys are Shawn-Douglas Brady and Philip Kiriakis. Well if really need a place to stay. You can talk to my parents. We have an extra room that you can stay in till you find a permanent place." I was glad she spoke up and glad that I met them because the guy named Shawn was very cute. "Thank you Belle. I might just take you up on that." "I hope you do. Look guys I have to go I want to be home just in case Chloe calls. You should too.  Especially you Shawn.  I mean she did call you before she left." Oh my goodness, they know Chloe. This is not good. Let's just hope I don't tell them where she is. "Belle, you want me to go with you?" "Yeah, you can meet my family. Bye Shawn, Philip." Then we left Dot.com and headed for her house. "So Kay where are you from?" "Oh I from a small town not far from here called Harmony." We talked all the way to her house.

After Kay and Belle left, Shawn and I started to talk about Chloe.  "I still can't believe she left. And with out even calling me." "But she did call me Philip." "And that was a lot of help all she said was Harmony. I mean what does that mean? Why couldn't she tell us where she was going?" "Probably because she didn't want us to go after her." Not go after that was impossible. That's all I wanted to do. When Belle called and told me the news, I had to put down the phone I was so upset. I didn't want to lose her. But I did and all because of that stupid bet!" Now all I could do was pray that she would come back.

I took a drink of Sherry and sat down on my couch when Allister Crane called. (This is the conversation) "Stefano D here. Who is this?' "Stefano its Allister Crane. I called about the plane "accident". " "What is there to talk about? Luis is died right?" "No he isn't but other people are."   "What! He was supposed to be on that plane!" "Well he wasn't but my son, Eve and TC Russell and Grace Bennett were." "What were they doing on the plane?" "Well Grace Bennett was going to get medical help and Dr. Eve Russell and her husband were going with her." "And what was your son, Julian doing on the plane?" "He was following Eve. Stefano how could you have messed this up!" "Allister don't get so mad. I was doing you a favor. And it's not like they will find out. No one has ever realized when I do something and they won't now. And you can't possibly be upset about losing Julian. You two never got along any way. And at least now you won't have to worry about him every figuring about his son." "You're right Stefano. Well then I guess I should be happy. I mean now that the mother is dead too. This kid will never know who he's parents are. So I guess I should thank you for a job well done but I still want to get rid of Luis." "Oh in time Allister, in time. You'll find a way." "You're right I will." Then he hung up the phone and I toasted myself to a job well done.


	6. Passions meets Days 6 Harmony

~Chapter 6~ Harmony

I was home when I got this weird call. I had been looking though pictures of my parents when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Simone, go the Bennett's house and see Kay now!" "What? Who is this? And why would I want to see Kay?" "Just go over there, Simone." And then they hung up. It was so weird. It didn't sound like anyone I knew but I decided I would go over to the Bonnet's house anyway. I thought I could apologize to Kay for being so rude. As I walked out the house I saw Whitney and Chad looking through my parents papers. I didn't even say bye.

When Simone left, I tried to get her attention but it was to late. We weren't even talking. "Chad, I wish she would at least talk to me." "Whitney, she's jus upset. Give her time." "I'm trying to." I looked in the box that I was looking through the box that was titled birth certificates. I had already looked at Simone's and nothing unusual showed up. Then I opened mine and something did look a little strange. There were adoption papers. "Chad, come see this." "What?" "There are adoption papers in my file." "Adoption papers? But Whitney you weren't adopted." I started to read it. Next to Biological Father it said TC Russell but next to Biological Mother it didn't say my mother it said Rebecca Hotkiss. I was so shocked. My parents had lied to me all these years.  "Chad, you want believe this." "What is it?" "It says that I'm not my mother's child." "Whitney that can't be." "But it can be Chad. And it is." Then I broke out in tears. And Chad held me.

When I go to Kay's house, I had this weird felling that something wasn't right.  I knocked on the door, Charity answered. "Oh hey Simone." "Hey Charity, can I speak to Kay." 'Sure let me go get her." She went upstairs and it seemed like she didn't come down until what seemed forever. When she did come down she looked very heart.  She walked over to the phone and called her Uncle Sam. "Luis, can I please speak to my Uncle? Thank you. Uncle Sam, can you please come home quickly? No, everything isn't fine. Please hurry. Bye." Miguel, Jessica and I asked her at the same time what was wrong. She told us to wait until her uncle gets home to ask questions. So we all sat down and waited.

When I got the call from Charity, she really worried me. I couldn't possibly think that of something else that could wrong. I was just praying that I didn't lose anyone else I love because I knew I couldn't take it.  When I got home, Charity quickly came up to me and said that we need to talk in private. I took her into the kitchen. "Charity are you ok? What's wrong?" "I'm fine but it's Kay?" "Kay what's wrong with Kay?" "I think she ran away because all of her stuff is gone and her suitcase." "Charity, she can't be gone." I felt like crying. I walked into the living room. I had to tell everyone because I knew they would have to know. "Guys I have some bad news…" "What is it dad?" "It's Kay. She ran away." "What no she couldn't have. Dad if this is a joke it's not funny!" All the sudden I got really mad. "No it's not a joke!  But I really not surprised. Jessica you were always so mean to her! And Charity you took over life! Simone and Miguel you two forgot you friendship with her. And I stopped loving my little girl."  And then I started crying.

As soon as my dad started crying I left and went over to Reese's. He quickly let me in. "Jessica what's wrong?" "Oh Reese, Kay ran away. And I just can't take it. First my mother and now Kay.  I don't know what to do Reese; I just can't take it anymore. Can you please just hold me." "Of course, Jessica." I then start crying and he held me in his arms.  I had never felt so protected before in my life.  I for that one moment felt like there was nothing wrong in the world. I just wished that he would never had let go of me. But he did. "Jessica, you know you do have to go back home. You've been here ever since your mother died." "I know but can we just go to the Book Café before I go home." "Sure, I'll do that just for you." I hate to think that if it wasn't for my mother's death I won't ever realized how special Reese was.

We I got to Harmony, I went into this place called the Book Café. It was very nice. It looked just like a place I would love. I sat down at one of the tables and ordered a cup of coffee. After I finished the cup of coffee, I decided that I need to find out if there was a place available for me to stay at. I saw this couple sitting over at the table near by so I decided to ask them. I walked over to them. "Excuse me but I was wondering if you knew of a place where I can stay? Oh by the way my name is Chloe Lane." The girl spoke up, "Yes actually I do. My family owns a B and B. Oh my name is Jessica and this is Reese. If you want me to show you the place, I'll take you there." "Well that would be very nice." I was so glad I met them and especially because that Reese person looked really cute. 


	7. Passions meets Days 7 Paris

~Chapter 7~ Paris

He had called me and told me he was coming to Paris. I was so happy because this time I will not have to worry about Ethan catching us because he was in little old Harmony. I went to the airport when the plane was supposed to land.  I waited for the longest time because the plane was late. During this time I started to remember how we met. It was at a business meeting that my father had sent me to so I could get some work done. His business was thinking of working with Titian, a business which Lucas's stepfather and mother owned. He was at the meeting at least in body but he didn't seem all there. I wasn't all there either. Ethan and I had gotten in a fight that morning about some picture of Theresa, that I had found. I was actually staring to believe everything my mother had told me. So I sat down and talked to him, "So what's you problem?" He looked annoyed but actually glad to see me. He told me how his wife had died early in the month and the last words she uttered where an old lover's name. I felt really bad for him and in a way knew what he was talking about. I had told him about Ethan and Theresa. He said he felt sorry for me since he had been through it before. After that we met whenever we need each other. He always told his family it's was for business and I told Ethan the same. For the first time I was in a relationship where I actually loved a man who loved me in return.  When I finally snapped out of my daydreaming, I saw Lucas standing in front of me. "I see you were smiling please say you were thinking of me?" I looked up at him and kissed him. "Of course, Lucas, you're the only man who could make that happy." "And you're the only women who could make me that happy." I grabbed his hand and led him to the car.

As I walked into our living room, I saw Greta sitting down rocking our baby girl. "So how are my two favorite girls?" Greta looked up and smiled. "You're home? I'm so happy. Your sister called." "She did why did Billie call?" I reached for Casey. And Greta handed her to me. "She said that Roman found the answers to the Stalker and something about I guy named Hank. Why didn't you tell me you were meeting with Roman?" I was now holding Casey and trying to think of a good excuse. "I didn't want to worry you. I knew that you would. You always do when you know someone's in trouble. And with Casey I knew you were probably stressed out enough all already. Please say you will forgive me." I looked at her and she turned away. I looked at Casey. "Casey, don't you think Mommy should forgive Daddy?"  Greta turned round and Casey said, "Yes, yes mommy forgive daddy." "I agree. And do you Greta?" She walked over to me. "Of course, how could I be mad at you?" Then she kissed me, while Casey was screaming yes. 

When I got home, I was actually happy which was odd because I had found this hard to be, ever since I moved out here. I mean all of my brothers and my mother had someone and I didn't but. I was glad that I finally got someone. I looked over at my answering machine. The light was blinking. The first one was from Austin saying that he was glad that everything was fine and that Casey wanted to see her Aunt so please come over. The second one was from Hank, "Billie, it's me Hank. I am calling to ask if you wanted to do something tonight maybe get a bite to eat. I really want to see you again. Call me back you know the number. Bye." As I heard the answering machine say, "End of final message." I picked up the phone and called Hank to tell him I would go.

When I got back to my hotel room, the light was flashing. I put down my rose and walked over and pressed the button to listen to the messages. The first one was from Roman, "Pilar, I'm calling to make sure you had a wonderful time. I did. I miss you all ready. You are such a special and beautiful women. I'm so lucky to have met you. I'm leaving tonight, I'm supposed to go Salem. But I'm thinking of buying a ticket to Harmony, to go with you to your daughter's wedding. Call me back and tell me if you want me to go. I love you, Pilar Lopiz." I couldn't help want to call him back right now and tell him to come with me. And I was going to as soon as I heard the other message. It was Luis. "Mama, its Luis. I don't know where you are but I tried calling you last night and you weren't there either. I worried about you. Please call me back." Right then the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Mama, its Luis. Are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. Why are you calling?" "Well Theresa has been bothering me to make sure that you are coming to the wedding. So I called to see if you were still going to make to Harmony in time for the wedding." "I am going to be there Luis and I'm bringing something special from Paris." "What is it?" "You'll see." "Ok, well the baby's crying so I have to go." "Bye Luis." "Bye Mama." As I put down the telephone, I knew that Luis will not like my surprise but I was not going to leave Paris with out him. I loved him too much. I picked up the phone and dialed Roman's hotel number.


	8. Passions meets Days 8 Salem

~Chapter 8~ Salem

Kay and I were sitting on my bed in our pj's talking and eating. I was trying to see what she would tell me about her self. I grabbed a handful of popcorn. She was looking at a picture of Shawn-D and me after we danced. 

She turned around and looked at me. "So you and Shawn are a couple?" I laughed. "That'll never happen. Shawn and I are best friends and he's a really good friend and that's really all." "Well I know the feeling my best friend Miguel and I are really close and I use to think that we would get together but now I know we're better just friends." I never could tell her that I had at one time thought that Shawn and I would be a couple. "So Shawn's like open now right?" She smiled. "Oh totally." I knew that there was no why I could possibly tell her that I couldn't possibly stand Shawn with another girl. She looked at me. "You won't mind if I was for instance to hook up with him?" I looked at her shocked. "You like him?" She laughed. "Well he does have a cute butt." I laughed. "Well I haven't exactly noticed." "So what can you tell about him?" "A lot…." As I started to tell her about Shawn, I saw a smile emerge on her face.

 Eric and Brooke walked into the Pub and saw Sami and Brandon sitting down at one of the booths kissing. They walked up to them. Eric said, "Excuse me." Sami looked up at him. "Can't you two come back later." She started kissing Brandon again. But Brandon stopped her. "She didn't mean that. Eric, Brooke sit down and join us." Eric spoke up, "No she did mean it but we will join you." They both sat down. The all ordered something and started eating. "Oh Sami dad called." "When's he coming home?" "He's not at least not anytime soon." "Why? Is something wrong?" "No, actually he was very happy. He's going to his girlfriend's daughters wedding." Sami looked like she was about to choke. "When did dad get a girlfriend?" "I think he met her in Paris but I don't really know." "Does she have a name? A job? A home?" "Yes, I think. What's with all the questions Sami? You never cared this much about dad's love life before." She laughed. "He never had a love life before." He started laughing too. "You right. Speaking of love lives. How's was yall's anniversary?" Sami smiled. "It was wonderful." She looked at Brandon. "Do you think you can go get me something to drink?" He got. "Sure, Do yall want anything?" Eric got up. "A diet coke right B?" She nodded her head and the guys walked off. "So, Brooke what would say if Eric was to propose to you?" Brooke looked at her shocked. "I would say yes of course. Why did he say something about asking me?" "No not to me but he's talking to Brandon about it a lot. I hope he does ask you I fell like you are my sister already." Brooke smiled. The guys walked up behind them with their drinks. Eric asked. "So what were you girls talking about?" "Nothing." Brooke answered smiling.

Craig and Nancy were sitting on the couch they had just got back from the police station. They hadn't gotten any sleep since she had left.  "Craig I'm really worried about her. What if she's not all right?" Craig hugged his wife. "Nancy she's fine. Plus there is nothing we can do. Roman, Bo and Abe said not to try to do anything. That really isn't anything we can do." "I know. I just can't help but worry. She's my little girl and she's out there in the world all alone." Craig held his wife very tight. He knew exactly how she felt. He felt like he lost his little girl too.

Shawn-D walked in to his house to see his parents sitting on the couch playing with his little baby sister.  As he watched them playing he couldn't help but think about Kay and how she left her family. He couldn't possibly think about losing his little sister, Holly. Kay had mentioned something about an older brother. His parents finally realized he was there and so did Holly. She started trying to scream his name. "Shawnie" He walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey Holly." She hugged him. His mother looked at him and smiled. "Shawn, some girl named Kay called while you were gone. Something about the movies." He had completely forgot that he had asked her to the movies. He gave Holly to his dad. "Here why don't you play with Daddy for a while." She went into his arms. He went over and grabbed the phone and dialed Kay's number. Belle answered the phone. "Black's residence. Who's this?" "It's Shawn. Is Kay there?" She mumbled something under her breath and then Kay came to the phone. "Shawn?" "Yes, it's me. I just got your message. You still set for tonight?" "Of course. I'll see you at seven tonight. You're picking me up right." He thought about having to see Belle again but he thought that if Belle had a problem with she would have to speak up. "Yes, I'll pick you up see you tonight." He put down the phone and he noticed his parents were looking at him. "What?" His mom spoke up. "You're going out on a date with the girl that's living with Belle. You sure about that?" He looked at them. "And why not?" His sister spoke up. "Shawie and Bellie." He looked at her. "It's Shawn and Kay." His little sister looked at him puzzled and said. "NO"


	9. Passions meets Days 9 Harmony

~Chapter 10~ Paris

"Hey you." Gwen smiled at Lucas who had just woken up. She had been watching him sleep since she woke up. She really loved him. It was hard for her to admit she loved someone again because last time she did that he gave his heart to another women. She just could not get herself to believe that that would not happen again. She could not risk having her heart broken again. Being married to Ethan was like being a robot and going through the day not really doing anything different that made me fell happy. I never took off the ring because I for a long time thought that if I had the ring then I still had him but I was wrong. With or without the ring I had lost him, all of him. He had never let go of Theresa no matter how much he told me differently. At night, I could always hear him speaking her name and when he woke up, he would deny that he had even dreamed about her.  Lucas looked at her and smiled  "I love seeing when I wake up. You know that." He kissed her. 

Billie woke up with a smile on her face. She was so glad to have met Hank. She was feeling something that she had not felt since she was with Bo. It felt really good and she loved that for what seemed like forever she was actually Austin, Greta and Cassie this morning and then meeting up with Hank. She quickly was dressed and left for Austin and Greta' house.

"The captain how's now turned the seatbelt sign on. Please prepare for left off." Pilar grabbed Roman's hand titily. "Pilar, honey. Are you ok?' He asked getting a little worried because she seem to not breathing and his knuckles were turning white. She looked at him and laughed. "Oh… sure. Did I ever tell you that I have a fear of flying and that counting this time I've only flown twice." He looked at her shocked. "No, you forgot to mention that. Pilar, I know this probably sounds stupid but how exactly did you get to Paris?" She laughed that hysterical laugh again. "You know I don't really remember." Then he realized what had happened. "Pilar, did you by any chance drink something or take something before take off?" She smiled. "Yes, I did. So that what made me stop being nervous. So do you have any?" He laughed. "No and I won't give you any way. Now calm down and take my hand." She grabbed his hand again and breathed deeply. She leaned up against him trying to relax. As she dozed her eyes he whispers," I would never let anything happen to you."

Hank wakes up and looks at the clock seven o' one. That meant he had four hours and fifty-nine minutes until he would see her again. They were supposed to meet in the park for a picnic after she met with her brothers family .he looked out the window of his one room apartment and smiled .he was thinking about that night. He loved the feeling that he was feeling. He had not felt like this since Sheridan. He had come to Paris because it was the "city of love", but until he met Billie he thought it was a lie. He had fling every now and then but the meant nothing; just something to fill his time. They did not know him and he did not know them and he did not want to. He wanted to be with people that he did not have to worry about hurting him. That was until he met her. She knew him before he even told her anything. He wanted to know her know everything about her. Little did he know there were something's she would not even tell him.  


	10. Passions meets Days 10 Paris

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 11 ~Salem~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: ok just thought we would explain why Diana Felice is now Brooke Lila Solieto, she is going to be Tracy Quartermaine's daughter who lives in New York. And if the name Quetermine means nothing to you then email Kris at krazystar15@aol.com (or me at purplehayc@netscape.net I will give some great web sites for info because I myself have had to ask questions and found out tons of info from people who are addicted to the soap) and she will be happy to tell you anything about the Quartermaine and/or GH. GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.  It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we use to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. character Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan. I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. Oh and for those of you, who were very rare, who actually liked Diana I am sorry but no one else did. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: PurplehaysC@netscape.com and Kris at krazystar15@aol.com

            "Thank you." Kay said as Shawn opened the door for her. He came in around the other side. "Your welcome." He started the car. "You know you look beautiful." Kay blushed. "Thanks. Belle let me borrow it."  Shawn's thoughts suddenly went to Belle. He could see her wearing that dress. She would look beautiful of course. He smiled thinking that her hair would be in some "interesting" design that she would be so proud of. "What are smiling about Shawn?" Kay asked. Shawn suddenly remembered whom he was with. "You, and how lucky I am to have you with me." She smiled and suddenly was thinking about Miguel. They would have had to go out as friends because Charity was busy or she would have to trick him into coming. Whatever the reason, it would be perfect. That's until he mentioned her name; Charity's name. However, she would ignore it and let nothing mess up the night. She smiled thinking about how much of a gentleman he would be. "You look so happy is it because of me?" Kay looked at Shawn still thinking of Miguel. "Of course." Then she leaned in and so did Shawn whom was still thinking of Belle. When they kissed both were thinking of kissing, the person they loved. 

Belle kept flipping the channels. Nothing good was on TV and it was driving her crazy. She finally turned off the TV and slammed the remote down. "You know if you slam it down even a little harder it might just break it but it won't bring Kay home any earlier." John said as he sat down next to his daughter. "Sorry I wasn't trying to break it and how did you know I was waiting for Kay to get home?" John smiled. "Because you're my little girl and I know you have a crush on Shawn-d." Belle got a little mad. "I don't have a crush on him." John laughed. "Right. Belle, honey do your really expect me to believe that?" she frowned. Is it that obvious?' "Only to me because I'm your dad." She smiled. "Good because if Shawn realized that then…" "Then he would have to admit he liked you too and you two would date. Now does that would so bad?" She looked at him shocked. "He couldn't like me. He likes Kay. And why would you say that?" "Because just like your mother and I can see you like him. Bo and Hope can see he liked you too. And we're friends, we talk." "You told them I liked him!" "Calm don't, honey. They won't say anything to him." "But you said something so how do you know that won't say anything to him." "I don't but honey if they said something do you think he would them?' "I don't know!" she said frustrated. John put his around her. "Why don't your try to come down and we can eat some ice cream and we both can sit here and wait for her?" Belle smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." 

Eric led Broke in slowly. She suddenly heard soft music playing. "We're there right?' He laughed. "You're been asking that every five minutes ever since I blindfolded you. Can't you just be patient?" "Can't you just take this thing off my face?" "No." She smiled. "Well then the same for me." He laughed. "Now sit here." He put her slowly down on the chair. "Can you take off this thing?" She heard his answer a little further away. "No,: "Where are you?" She asked. "Over her. Now please be patient." She smiled. "I'll try" "Thank you." "But patience doesn't run in my family." "I know." All the sudden her blindfold fell off. She looked around. "Oh Eric, it's beautiful." She hugged him. She looked around at everything. There were in some sort of a cabin. He had candles everywhere and rose pedals on the floor. He got down in the floor in one knee in front of her. "Brooke Lilah Solieto, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my with you. Will you marry me?" She looked at him and then the ring. "Yes, of course but uh… you sure you won't to marry into my family? They even sacred me away." He laughed and kissed her. "I believe I can handle it." Then he slipped the ring on her finger but he did not hear her mutter. I hope you can." 

(In mansion in Port Charles) "Will some one answer the darn (I know Edward usually says something else but I don't cuss) phone!" Edward screamed as the telephone kept ringing. "Who is calling this late?" He picked up the telephone. "This better be important! I find it very rude that someone would call at this hour." "Believe me grandfather it is important." "Who is this! And why do you call me grandfather?" "It's Brooke, your granddaughter." "What do you need?" he said annoyed. "I want to speak to my brother. And I know he's in the room because everyone probably heard you and is wondering who it is." Edward turned around and sure enough, AJ, Ned, Alan, Monica, Lila and Emily were staring at him. "Here." He handed the telephone to Ned. "Who is it?' "Your stupid sister. And when she finally admits that she need something come get me" Ned looked at him with a smile. "How do you know she needs something?" "Why else would she call" Lila spoke up. "She might just want to talk, Edward." "I'll believe it when I see it." Ned put the telephone to his ear. "Brookie?" "Ned I've got great news!" "You're moving back?' "She's moving back!" AJ asked. "Never!" Edward said. "Will you two shut up! I can't hear her!" "No, I'm not moving back. And I'm glad to hear that I'd be welcome back." Ned turned to AJ and Edward. "She's not moving back" "Good! So it is money she needs." "So Brooke what is it?" "I do need something from you." Ned groaned. "How much?"  She frowned. "See Lila, I know my granddaughter." Lila smiled. "Just wait and see Edward she might not want money." "I agree with father. She has not called here in years. So why else would she call if she didn't need money?" Alan said. Monica spoke up. "Alan and Edward be quiet and have a little faith in Brooke." "I don't need any, Ned. I want you to connive the family to come to Salem for my wedding." "Your what!" "My weeding. And I need you to give me away." "Why not Jason?" "He wasn't home." 'Jason! I knew one of your sons had to be involved Alan!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "They always cause trouble." "Wait just a minute." AJ said. "Don't even try to say anything AJ. Because remember you are the alcoholic in the family. And you brought Carly in here." Ned turned around and glared at them. "Put a sock in it Edward!" "It's sounds like home sweet home over there Ned." "How else would it sound?"  "Just like that." Ned laughed. "So when did this happen and does he know the q-family horror stories?" "He?" AJ asked.  "Horror stories!" Edward said angrily. Monica, Emily and Lila were laughing. "I'm glad. You know with dad dead and Dillion is no where's to be found. I knew you had to be the person. And it happened tonight I just had to call you and tell you, Ned. And yes he knows the horror stores but he doesn't believe them. Boy, will he be in for shock." Ned laughed.  "That he will be. And his name?" "Oh it's Eric Brady. I really love him, Ned." "Well that's good to know." "Is that him?" "Yeah." "Well tell him he's very lucky and we'll all be watching him." She laughed. "No, you won't I'm not letting yall chase him away like yall did to me." Ned laughed. "Ok but only because I don't want you to be me and him be Alexis." "Thanks" "What's she have to do with anything?" AJ asked. "If she's involved then there's trouble." Ned looked at him. "Put a sock in it, Edward!' He looked at Ned mad. "Ned, do you think you can get Brooke Lynn to come? I want her to be in the wedding as one of the flower girls, Eric's cousin will be the other one. Oh and mom's wedding dress." "Sure I'll talk to Lois and I'll get it. Grandma probably knows where it is. " "Great, I've got to go. I want to call Jason and tell him and then call Carly so Michael can come as one of the ring boys." "Ok Bye Brookie. Please try to call sooner ok?" "I'll try, Ned. Bye." Ned hung up the telephone. Everyone was staring at him. "So how much money does she need?" Edward asked. Ned laughed. "She doesn't need any nor does she want any money. She called to invite us to her wedding and ask me to give her away and get mom's wedding dress and to tell most of you that yall are in the wedding." "So she does want money!" Edward said with a smile on his face. "See Lila I was right." "Actually grandfather she doesn't want us to pay for it. Just to come to the rehearsal and to the wedding." "And how exactly is she planning on paying for this?" AJ asked. "She does have a job, AJ." Emily pointed out. "A model isn't a real job." Alan said. "Well for a job that isn't real. She sure is getting paid a lot." Monica said. "Yea, she's one the top models in the world." Emily said. "Why else Edward do you think she has not asked for money?' Lila said. "Because she was just like her father and became a mobster and didn't need us." Ned laughed. "My sister a mobster. Sorry grandfather I cannot see it. Now about the wedding… She wants Emily, Monica, Alexis and grandmother to be some of her bridesmaids. Yall will be with his mother, his oldest sister, his you youngest sister, his aunt, his grandmother and his mother's best friend. And AJ, Alan and grandfather to be ushers along with his father, his uncle, his grandfather, two of his cousins and his stepfather.  And Michael to be a ring boy with his nephew and for Brooke Lynn to be a flower girl with his cousin; me to give her away. Also if we can find Dillion and mom for them to try to come. Now I have go to go meet Alexis so why don't yall start trying to learn how to be nice to Eric and his family. Ok? She wants yall on yall's best behavior which isn't asking much considering yall's best is most people's worst." He walked out of the door leaving everyone think about what could happen at the wedding. 

"Hello?" "Johnny I need to talk to Jason." "Who s this and how do you know if Mr. Morgan is here?" "Johnny it's Brooke…" "Oh Brooke. I'll get Jason." For along while there was silence.  Then a voice was heard. "Brooke?" "Jason, I'm so glad I caught you. I've got great news." "Does is involve Eric?" "Yes of course." "You're engaged right?" She groaned. "What's wrong?" "Well you ruined the surprise, that's all." "Sorry Brookie. Nevertheless, I am very happy for you. I now how much you like him." "I do Jason, I really do. And I want you to be here for it." "Of course I won't miss it for the world." "Good because I want you to be in the wedding." "Cool what will I be?" "Eric's best man because Eric and I are both choosing the person closest to us and let them be the other ones "best"." For a while he did not say anything. "And he's ok whit your "mobster" cousin as his best man?" She laughed. "Well you probably want be the only mobster there." "You're inviting Aunt Tracy?" "Yea and if I can convince Carly to come then Sonny will be there too. That will make three mobsters and do not freak but there are three cops from his family." He laughed. "Three?" "Yeah his father, his father's best friend and his uncle." He laughed again, "You two definitely have different families. I mean both of your parents are mobsters and I bet his sister isn't a rock star like Ned." "That definitely is true. I still do not think he is ready to meet the family yet. Do you?"  "I don't think he will ever be ready." She laughed. "I agree. Now not to be rude but can you please try to see if you can get Sonny and Carly to come to try to get along with his family." "That's asking a lot, Brookie." "Please, just promise them something." "Like what there isn't anything I can get them that they don't already have." "Just try something, anything. Now I need to talk to Carly Bye." "Bye Brooke." "Hello?" "Carly? It's Brooke." "Oh hey Brooke. So what is the great news? Jason was smiling and you that's rare." She laughed. "I'm getting married and he's going to be the best man." "So what do you want from me?" "Blunt as usual, Carly. I want Michael to be on of my ring boys and for you and Sonny to come with him." "Why should we?" "Because he's my nephew so I think I can at least ask for him to be in my wedding." "You're right you can ask but you should know that I won't go." "I was just hoping that for once you would stopping think only of your self but that's doesn't seem to be happening. So here is how it Carly. Michael is my nephew and I do want him in the wedding. And you do have full custody so you can control is he goes or not. And I'm hoping that you will se how important having my nephew at one of the biggest moments of my life is important. Now I am going to go, And hope is that in that little heart of yours you will find a shred of decency to let him come. Cause if you don't then believe me you won't ever to deal with me again." The she slammed the telephone down.  Carly turned to Sonny and Jason. "Once a Quartermaine always a Quartermaine." Brooke turned to Eric. "Carly Corinthos will never change! She will always be a self-centered *itch," 

~end of chapter 11~


	11. Passions meets Days 11 Salem

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 12 ~Harmony~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.  It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: PurplehaysC@netscape.com and Kris at krazystar15@aol.com

Noah woke up and suddenly remembered where he was, he was back in his old room. His mother was dead and his sister had run away. He went for his bag and took out some clothes. He was going to go see Whit and Resa as soon as had taken a shower. As the water was running down his face, Noah started to think about the way life used to be when he lived at home. He would make his dad wake him up everyone morning when he got up so he could go running and then he would take a shower, it was the only way he'd have any hot water. Then he would go down stairs where his mother had made breakfast. It was always a big breakfast; she just could not let us go to school on an empty stomach. Then he would drive everyone to school; first, they would pick up Resa and Miguel and then get Whit and Simone. He would also have to drive them home and then help his dad out at the station, go home, do homework and then hang out with Resa and Whit. To most people it seemed like he did not have much fun, but he liked his life and the way it was then. But he couldn't stay for long, he graduated and went off to collage, he heard word a year later about Charity. Of course, he knew his mother would be crazy about her but he was not so sure about Kay. Kay knew what she wanted in life, she was like him in that way. She made goals and she planned to achieve them and if she did not she was unhappy but she never gave up. Since day one Miguel was always a goal for Kay, so when Charity came into town and Miguel fell head over heels for her, Kay was not happy. Noah remembered the phone calls that he got from Kay, where she was ranting about Charity and what she had done to her life. It seemed that everyone loved Charity; of course, not everyone loved Kay. Kay had this way of getting under people's skin and not getting out. Noah's was the only person who that did not bother. They always had this special relationship mainly because they both understood each other so well. Hearing that she had run away had killed him from the inside. Kay usually trusted him enough to tell about everything but she didn't ever mention this. If she had, he would have come home just to make sure she didn't leave or even let her move in with him. There has to have been something he could have done to keep her here. 

Then his thoughts went to his mother. He hadn't even come to the funeral. He should of, he knew that but it would have killed him to come here. His mother and him were never really close. Jessica was the only one who was ever really close to her and that was manly because she was a lot more like her then the rest of the kids. Kay and him were too much like his dad to be able to get close to their mother. Maybe that was why Kay and mom fought so much. She never understood Kay, she considered a lot of what Kay did to be evil. No matter how Noah tired to explain his sister to his mother, she still didn't get it. When he left, he knew that he was probably not going to talk to his mother again, which of course he didn't. His mother was the one thing in his life he never really understood. His friends always made front of his mother to him. She was just too perfect. They always said she has to be hiding a deep dark secret and they couldn't wait for that to happen. Plus there was her a tomato soup cake. There's was no one else who had a mother who mad tomato soup cake, he personally didn't even like it. Also there was that "Angel" that she talked to. That was one of the things that made him believe she was seriously crazy. Noah, stop it! He was doing it again complaining about his mother. She was dead and in the very least he shouldn't talk bad about her. He should honor her. He got of the shower and got dressed. He needed to talk to his best friends before he lost it.

_"Whitney, you came!" Rebecca said as she hugged Whitney. _

_"Did you really think I wasn't going to come?" Whitney asked smiling._

_"Well you know our mother, she wants everything planned out and she was going crazy not knowing if you were coming." Gwen said smiling as she hugged Whitney._

_"Yes I know that's one of the reason our mother is considered crazy by everyone else." Whitney said smiling._

_"I'm not crazy and I don't appreciate my daughters calling me that." Rebecca said with mock out rage._

_"We're sorry, right Gwen?" Whitney said._

_"Yes, we are. We're know you're not crazy mother. Well you might be nuts but not crazy." Gwen said laughing._

Whitney woke up quickly. She was on the couch. She could hear Chad and Simone talking in the kitchen. She wrapped her blanket around herself and headed into the kitchen. 

"You know you cook pretty good." Simone said as she took a bite of the eggs that he had made.

"Why are you shocked about that?" Chad asked.

"No reason." Simone said smiling.

"Is there any reason that neither one of you woke me up this morning?" Whitney asked.

"Neither one of us had the courage to." Simone said.

"What are you implying?" Whitney asked.

"That you are not a very happy person you when you first wake up, that's all." Chad said.

Whitney took a seat. "I was wondering if either one of you know if Rebecca Hotchkiss is still in town?"

"She was at Julian's funeral I think but I don't really know. Why would you want to know about Rebecca Hotchkiss any way?" Simone asked confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Whitney asked Chad.

"Thought that would be something you should tell her." Chad said.

"Tell me what?" Simone asked confused.

"Nothing, um guys I've got to go. I need to go to practice." Whitney said as she got up quickly.

"It's raining." Simone pointed out.

"I meant I have to meet Theresa about the wedding." Whitney said as she walked out the door.

"Is she planning on walking there or something? She left her keys." Simone held them up to Chad.

"Mother?" Ethan asked as he came into the Mansion.

"Ethan?" Ivy asked shocked as she came downstairs.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing home?" Ivy asked shocked.

"What you're not going to see me?" Ethan asked mocking outrage.

"No I'm glad to see you. It just seems a little odd, that's all." Ivy said. "It's not because…." Ivy started to asked.

"Because of Theresa no, but I'm back because Gwen and I… we broke up." Ethan said with mock sadness.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It just happened, look let's not talk about it ok? I just want to get moved in and hear how everyone's been. Have you heard Fox or my sisters?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah Fox called a couple of days ago. Ethan why are you in such a hurry to get settled in?" Ivy asked.

"I have some things I have to do that's all."

"What things?"

"Surprises, mother. Look which room here is open?" Ethan asked.

Ivy showed him a room and started to think that he was hiding something from her.

"Ok, Luis when did you say mama was coming?" Theresa asked Luis again.

"Relax, Theresa she'll be here in a few minutes." Luis said annoyed.

"She's been like this all morning." Justin said.

"And you still haven't calmed her down?" Luis asked.

"I can't perform miracle, Luis." Justin said.

"I wasn't that bad on the plane." Pilar said laughing as she opened the door.

"You even scared the stewardess." Roman pointed out.

"Commander Brady?" Luis asked shocked.

"Officer Lopiz-Fitgerald, it's good to see again." Roman said as he took his hand.

"Mama, what is Commander Brady doing here?" Luis asked confused.

"Is he your surprise?" Theresa asked hopeful.

"Yes mija he is." Pilar said nervously.

"Reese?" Chloe asked as she came out of her room.

Reese was behind the front desk. "Is something wrong?"

"I was… I was just wondering what is there to do around here?"

"A lot but it all depends on what you want to do. So what are your interest?" 

"I sing."

"Ok let me see." Reese said as he put his glasses on and started to look on his computer.

"Reese, do you even need those?" Chloe asked.

"Need what?" Reese asked confused.

"Your glasses?"

"Yeah my eye sight is horrible. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just… have you ever considered contacts? It might I don't help you look better." Chloe said.

"I've never had any complaints before."

"Ever had an complements either?" Chloe asked sarcastically.


	12. Passions meets Days 12 Harmony

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 12 ~Harmony~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.  It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: PurplehaysC@netscape.com and Kris at krazystar15@aol.com

Noah woke up and suddenly remembered where he was, he was back in his old room. His mother was dead and his sister had run away. He went for his bag and took out some clothes. He was going to go see Whit and Resa as soon as had taken a shower. As the water was running down his face, Noah started to think about the way life used to be when he lived at home. He would make his dad wake him up everyone morning when he got up so he could go running and then he would take a shower, it was the only way he'd have any hot water. Then he would go down stairs where his mother had made breakfast. It was always a big breakfast; she just could not let us go to school on an empty stomach. Then he would drive everyone to school; first, they would pick up Resa and Miguel and then get Whit and Simone. He would also have to drive them home and then help his dad out at the station, go home, do homework and then hang out with Resa and Whit. To most people it seemed like he did not have much fun, but he liked his life and the way it was then. But he couldn't stay for long, he graduated and went off to collage, he heard word a year later about Charity. Of course, he knew his mother would be crazy about her but he was not so sure about Kay. Kay knew what she wanted in life, she was like him in that way. She made goals and she planned to achieve them and if she did not she was unhappy but she never gave up. Since day one Miguel was always a goal for Kay, so when Charity came into town and Miguel fell head over heels for her, Kay was not happy. Noah remembered the phone calls that he got from Kay, where she was ranting about Charity and what she had done to her life. It seemed that everyone loved Charity; of course, not everyone loved Kay. Kay had this way of getting under people's skin and not getting out. Noah's was the only person who that did not bother. They always had this special relationship mainly because they both understood each other so well. Hearing that she had run away had killed him from the inside. Kay usually trusted him enough to tell about everything but she didn't ever mention this. If she had, he would have come home just to make sure she didn't leave or even let her move in with him. There has to have been something he could have done to keep her here. 

Then his thoughts went to his mother. He hadn't even come to the funeral. He should of, he knew that but it would have killed him to come here. His mother and him were never really close. Jessica was the only one who was ever really close to her and that was manly because she was a lot more like her then the rest of the kids. Kay and him were too much like his dad to be able to get close to their mother. Maybe that was why Kay and mom fought so much. She never understood Kay, she considered a lot of what Kay did to be evil. No matter how Noah tired to explain his sister to his mother, she still didn't get it. When he left, he knew that he was probably not going to talk to his mother again, which of course he didn't. His mother was the one thing in his life he never really understood. His friends always made front of his mother to him. She was just too perfect. They always said she has to be hiding a deep dark secret and they couldn't wait for that to happen. Plus there was her a tomato soup cake. There's was no one else who had a mother who mad tomato soup cake, he personally didn't even like it. Also there was that "Angel" that she talked to. That was one of the things that made him believe she was seriously crazy. Noah, stop it! He was doing it again complaining about his mother. She was dead and in the very least he shouldn't talk bad about her. He should honor her. He got of the shower and got dressed. He needed to talk to his best friends before he lost it.

_"Whitney, you came!" Rebecca said as she hugged Whitney. _

_"Did you really think I wasn't going to come?" Whitney asked smiling._

_"Well you know our mother, she wants everything planned out and she was going crazy not knowing if you were coming." Gwen said smiling as she hugged Whitney._

_"Yes I know that's one of the reason our mother is considered crazy by everyone else." Whitney said smiling._

_"I'm not crazy and I don't appreciate my daughters calling me that." Rebecca said with mock out rage._

_"We're sorry, right Gwen?" Whitney said._

_"Yes, we are. We're know you're not crazy mother. Well you might be nuts but not crazy." Gwen said laughing._

Whitney woke up quickly. She was on the couch. She could hear Chad and Simone talking in the kitchen. She wrapped her blanket around herself and headed into the kitchen. 

"You know you cook pretty good." Simone said as she took a bite of the eggs that he had made.

"Why are you shocked about that?" Chad asked.

"No reason." Simone said smiling.

"Is there any reason that neither one of you woke me up this morning?" Whitney asked.

"Neither one of us had the courage to." Simone said.

"What are you implying?" Whitney asked.

"That you are not a very happy person you when you first wake up, that's all." Chad said.

Whitney took a seat. "I was wondering if either one of you know if Rebecca Hotchkiss is still in town?"

"She was at Julian's funeral I think but I don't really know. Why would you want to know about Rebecca Hotchkiss any way?" Simone asked confused.

"You didn't tell her?" Whitney asked Chad.

"Thought that would be something you should tell her." Chad said.

"Tell me what?" Simone asked confused.

"Nothing, um guys I've got to go. I need to go to practice." Whitney said as she got up quickly.

"It's raining." Simone pointed out.

"I meant I have to meet Theresa about the wedding." Whitney said as she walked out the door.

"Is she planning on walking there or something? She left her keys." Simone held them up to Chad.

"Mother?" Ethan asked as he came into the Mansion.

"Ethan?" Ivy asked shocked as she came downstairs.

"Yes, it's me."

"What are you doing home?" Ivy asked shocked.

"What you're not going to see me?" Ethan asked mocking outrage.

"No I'm glad to see you. It just seems a little odd, that's all." Ivy said. "It's not because…." Ivy started to asked.

"Because of Theresa no, but I'm back because Gwen and I… we broke up." Ethan said with mock sadness.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It just happened, look let's not talk about it ok? I just want to get moved in and hear how everyone's been. Have you heard Fox or my sisters?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah Fox called a couple of days ago. Ethan why are you in such a hurry to get settled in?" Ivy asked.

"I have some things I have to do that's all."

"What things?"

"Surprises, mother. Look which room here is open?" Ethan asked.

Ivy showed him a room and started to think that he was hiding something from her.

"Ok, Luis when did you say mama was coming?" Theresa asked Luis again.

"Relax, Theresa she'll be here in a few minutes." Luis said annoyed.

"She's been like this all morning." Justin said.

"And you still haven't calmed her down?" Luis asked.

"I can't perform miracle, Luis." Justin said.

"I wasn't that bad on the plane." Pilar said laughing as she opened the door.

"You even scared the stewardess." Roman pointed out.

"Commander Brady?" Luis asked shocked.

"Officer Lopiz-Fitgerald, it's good to see again." Roman said as he took his hand.

"Mama, what is Commander Brady doing here?" Luis asked confused.

"Is he your surprise?" Theresa asked hopeful.

"Yes mija he is." Pilar said nervously.

"Reese?" Chloe asked as she came out of her room.

Reese was behind the front desk. "Is something wrong?"

"I was… I was just wondering what is there to do around here?"

"A lot but it all depends on what you want to do. So what are your interest?" 

"I sing."

"Ok let me see." Reese said as he put his glasses on and started to look on his computer.

"Reese, do you even need those?" Chloe asked.

"Need what?" Reese asked confused.

"Your glasses?"

"Yeah my eye sight is horrible. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just… have you ever considered contacts? It might I don't help you look better." Chloe said.

"I've never had any complaints before."

"Ever had an complements either?" Chloe asked sarcastically.


	13. Passions meets Days 13 Paris

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 13 ~Paris~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.  It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: PurplehaysC@netscape.com if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) and Kris at krazystar15@aol.com

Billie knocked on Austin's and Greta's door and waited.  It seemed like she waited forever but Austin finally came to the door. "Hey, it's about time." Billie said smiling as she into the house.

"It's nice to see you too." Austin said sarcastically.

"Where's Greta and Casey?" She asked as she looked around.

"There in our bedroom. Greta just got a call from John. And you know how Casey is she's going to go where ever her mother goes." Austin said as they walked into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Billie asked worried.

"Probably not, he just calls every now and then to check up on her." 

"That's nice. You know he's probably just calling to tell her about Kay."

"Who's Kay?" Austin asked confused.

"Never mind." Billie said realizing her mistake. "So how is working going?"

"Not so fast, who's Kay?" Austin asked again.

"The niece of some guy I met."

"Hank?"

"Yeah."

"So what does Kay have to do with John Black?" 

"I can't really tell you Austin. Hank wouldn't be happy if I did." Billie said worried.

"Fine, I guess. So who is this Hank guy any way?"

"Some one you're not meeting ever."

"Why?"

"Because something about a guy I barley know and who I like meeting my brother who boxes seems a little weird. It would definitely scare him off."

"I would never scare anyone off you like."

"Yeah right." Billie said sarcastically.

"Aunt Billie hi!" Casey said running out.

Billie got up and hugged her. "So how's my favorite niece?" Billie asked smiling.

"I'm your only niece."

"And that's just another reason you're so special." Billie said smiling.

Austin looked at Great she looked like she had been crying. "Greta, what's wrong?"

"Um…"

"Mommy was crying." Casey said.

"You know what guys I'm going to go." Billie said as she started to leave. "I hope you feel better, Greta and it was great to see you Casey and Austin." Billie said as she left.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Austin asked.

"Casey, how about you go to your room and get out you crayons and draw a picture for Daddy and I?" Greta offered.

"Sure, can I use the new crayons?" She asked hoping.

"Yeah they're on your desk." Greta said as Casey ran off.

"Ok, now will you tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't think you really want to know."

"Greta…"

"John called to tell me that Eric and Brooke are engaged."

"Oh, I see." Austin said sadly.

"I knew you wouldn't want to hear it." Greta said sitting down.

"That's not it, I just… I thought you were over him, that's all."

"I am, Austin, I promise."

"Then why does the news hurt you so much?"

"Why did the news of Sami getting married hurt you so much?"

"That's not the same."

"Why? I don't see the difference."

"The difference is at the time, things were different."

"What that we didn't have a child? I was pregnant at the time, Austin. You did not know but I was. Do you know the hell I went through when she got married? I thought the stress alone would cause me to lose the baby."

"You never told me that."

"Like you would have listened! All you cared about was Sami."

"That's not true."

"Really? Well Austin what exactly did we do as a couple at the wedding?"

"We um…" Austin said nervously.

"That's what I thought, so don't you dare try to make me feel guilty for what I'm feeling or try to throw my feelings aside either!" Greta said getting up and walking out the door.

Hank walked to a near by cafe and was shocked to see Gwen standing outside of the café. "Gwen?" 

Gwen turned around shocked to see someone from Harmony in Paris. "Hank?"

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked. "And where's Ethan?"

"Ethan's he's… on a business trip." Gwen said lying.

"A business trip? I thought you would both go to Theresa and Justin's wedding."

"Yeah well Ethan went." Gwen said disgusted.

"I thought you said he was on a business trip?" Hank asked confused.

"He well… I…" Gwen said nervously.

"Gwen, what's really going on? Is something wrong?" Hank asked worried.

"No, nothing's wrong." Gwen said lying.

Hank looked at Gwen's hand noticed she was not wearing her wedding ring. "Gwen did you and Ethan break up?"

"Why would you ask a thing like that?"

"Because you're not wearing your wedding ring."

"Oh that old thing, I left it next to sink, I was doing dishes and just forgot to put it back on."

"Right."

"Ok we've spoken enough about me, so how about you what are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to eat, you know it's something most people do." Hank said sarcastically. 

"Right, that makes sense."

Billie walked into a near by store where she usually ate breakfast. She took a seat in the back of the place and ordered a coffee.

"Yeah I'd like that to do, my girlfriend's waiting outside." 

Billie looked at the counter. "Lucas?"

"Billie?" He turned around shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
 "I live here remember?"

"Right."

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes you just said your girlfriend was waiting outside."

"Right I did, didn't I?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really."

"Then answer my question where is your girlfriend? I mean I'm your sister remember?" 

"Right you are it's just I'm not sure I want you to meet her."

"Ok, then can you at least tell me her name?"

"No."

"Why? I mean come on Lucas all I want is her name."

"Would you give me the name of a guy you were dating?"

Billie looked out the window and saw Hank talking to some blond. "Um… Sure."

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"No body, really." She said trying to get away for the window.

"Who is she talking to and what's your problem?" Lucas asked mad.

"Nothing, you know what Lucas I have to go." She said as she grabbed her purse. "Now." She said as she started to leave.

"Wait!" Lucas said as he followed her out.

"Hank, can we…" Billie started to say as she came up to him.

"Gwen, I think we should…" Lucas started to say as he came up to her.

Billie looked at Lucas. "Is she your girlfriend?" 

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lucas asked.

"So this is why you aren't wearing your wedding ring?" Hank asked Gwen.

"Wedding ring, you're married?" Billie asked Gwen shocked.

"Lucas, who is this?" Gwen asked.

"This is my half-sister, Billie."

"Hank this is my half-brother, Lucas." Billie said.

"Wait do you two know each other?" Lucas asked Gwen and Hank.

"We both used to live in Harmony before we moved out here." Hank said.

"So you knew Eth…" Lucas started to say.

"Yeah, I did." Hank said.

"Who's Eth?" Billie asked.

"My husband." Gwen said.

"So you are married? Lucas, she's married!" Billie screamed.

"I know that Billie." Lucas said annoyed. "You know what I think we should go." Lucas said trying to get Gwen to leave.

"Wait does mom know about this?" Billie asked.

"No and before you found out no one did and I want to keep it that way. I know you've never liked me but Billie, please don't tell any one." Lucas begged.

"Sure but you've got to tell Mom sooner or later."

"Yeah well hopefully she'll be divorced by then." Lucas said

"Same goes for you Hank, I don't want Ethan or anyone back home to hear about this." Gwen said.

"No problem, but they will find out eventually." Hank said.

"I know but just like Lucas I want this to look like real relationship not some trashy affair." Gwen said.

"I understand." Billie said. "Come on Hank let's leave them alone." She said leading him away. 


	14. Passion meets Days 14 Salem

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 14 ~Salem~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: [PurplehaysC@netscape.com][1] if you want to email me during the week email me at ([23405@sjamail.net][2]) and Kris at [krazystar15@aol.com][3]

"Good night, Shawn. Thanks for the lovely evening." Kay said as she started to go inside

"You want to do it again?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know let me check my schedule." Kay said smiling.

"Well it should be packed."

"Oh really? Why would that be?"

"Because I'm planning on seeing you ever single minute of every single day." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I like the sound of that. Now I've got to go inside and it would be nice if you wouldn't come with me. I would want to annoy John and Marlena since I just moved in." 

"Ok, ok then I'll go but I will see you tomorrow right?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Kay said as she closed the door and leaned up against the door. "I love you, Miguel." She said.

"Who's Miguel?" John asked from the couch.

Kay jumped. "You scared me."

"Wasn't my plan, but that's what you get when you come home this late." John said as he pointed towards the clock that said one in the morning.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a watch." Kay said showing him her wrists.

"Then I'm buying one tomorrow and I'm having a talk with Bo and Hope to make sure that Shawn understands he can't keep you out this late." 

"I'm sorry I'm not used to having someone waiting on me, actually I'm not really used to going on dates all together."

"You might want to get used to it. Kay, how about we talk?" John said as he walked over to the couch. "Sit down."

Kay sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know how much you know about why you're here…."

"I ran away from home and to here. I ran into your daughter who offered your house for me to stay at."

"Well that's not really the reason you're staying here."

"The what is the reason?"

"Your Uncle Hank called me and asked if you could stay here because you had ran away."

"You know my Uncle Hank?"

"We're old business partners."

"He never mentioned you before."

"He couldn't."

"Right." Kay said confused. "So what did he tell you about me?"

"Just that you were his niece and I owned him and he was taking me up on it." 

"I find it hard to believe you'd ever be indebt to anyone."

"It rarely happens."

"I bet so I guess I owe you now?"

"You can start by telling me why you ran away."

"My mother died; a long with one of my best friends parents. My dad stopped coming home. My sister refused to talk to me since I never really like my mother and wasn't really nice to her. My cousin basically moved in with my best friend, her boyfriend who I love. My other best friend stopped taking to me and became dependent on her sister who she hates and her sister's boyfriend who she loves. My uncle moved to Paris, he was the only one I could talk to and I couldn't anymore because the phone bill. And my brother didn't come home and didn't even call to talk so we just assumed he didn't care. So I left couldn't take it anymore, had to leave."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but… actually we're done here, why don't you got bed? You have school tomorrow."

Kay got up. "Ok goodnight John."

"Good night Kay. Oh Kay?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you run from?"

"Harmony." Kay said as she headed upstairs.

"Harmony? Why does that sound so familiar?" He asked himself.

Shawn tried to open the door as quietly as he could. 

"How was your night?" Bo asked from the couch.

"It was going good." Shawn said.

"Do you know how late it is?" Hope asked.

"Didn't know till now."

"You do have a watch. Ever thought of using it?" Bo asked.

"We were having such a good time that I forgot about the time."

"You had a good time?" Hope asked shocked.

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?"

"Well you don't really know her. You just meet her." Bo pointed out.

"I don't have to know her, I'm getting to know her now. We're seeing each to tomorrow so we can get to know each other better." 

"Shawn are you sure you're not just using Kay because she's the next best thing to Belle?" Hope asked.

"No! How could you ever think that!" Shawn screamed mad.

"Lower your voice. Holly is asleep and you don't raise your voice to your mother." Bo said going over to him.

"Sorry mom." Shawn said still mad. "I just… I can't believe you'd think I do that."

"Well what do you expected us to think? You suddenly start dating a girl you barely know and suddenly you're acting like you're in love with her." Hope said.

"What all the sudden you don't believe in love at first sight?"

"This isn't love, love can't happen at first sight. It takes time." Bo said.

"Sure and it can't happen to teenagers either right?"

"We didn't say that." Hope said.

"You didn't have to. I'm going to bed. Good night." Shawn said heading up stairs.

"So who are you calling?" Brooke asked as she came into Eric's bedroom.

"I'm trying to call my dad." Eric said.

"Not working or something?"

"I think he has the phone on silent."

"Oh, well you already told your mom and John maybe they told him already."

"He would have called me."

"Hello?" Roman asked.

"Dad? Where are you?" Eric asked.

"Pilar, I'll be right back." Roman said as she went off into a corner.

"Who's Pilar?" Eric asked.

"I'll tell you when I get home. Now why did you call me?"

"In hurry I see."

"Eric!"

"Ok, ok. I called you tell you I'm engaged."

"Really?" Roman asked smiling.

"Yes really and this time around I think we're going actually get married this time."

"Well congratulations. Is Brooke there?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to her?"

"Of course, put her on."

"Roman?"

"I'm glad my son finally decided to make you part of our family."

"Me too, I've been wanting to be a Brady ever since I came here."

"We've been wanting you to be part of our family to. Can you put my son back on?"

"Sure. Eric." She said as she handed him the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go, I just wanted to tell you I'm glad you're going to marry her. Asking her was one of the smartest thing you have ever done."

"Are you implying that everything else in my life was stupid?"

"Eric, just take the compliment and get off the phone."

"Ok, Ok. Bye Dad I love you."

"Love you too." Roman said as he hung up.

"He's happy." Eric said.

"Good because it's good to know that everyone is as happy as we are."

"I don't think that's possible."Eric said as he kissed her. 

   [1]: mailto:witchways@netscape.com
   [2]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net
   [3]: mailto:krazystar15@aol.com



	15. Passions meets Days 15 Harmony

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 15 ~Harmony~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh when ever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: [PurplehaysC@netscape.com][1] if you want to email me during the week email me at ([23405@sjamail.net][2]) and Kris at [krazystar15@aol.com][3]

"Whit?" Noah asked as he passed her on the road running.

"Noah Bennett?" Whit asked shocked as she stopped. 

"It's been forever." Noah said as she went to hug her.

"Noah Bennett, if you hug me with that gross body of yours, I'll kill you!" Whitney said and he stopped.

"Still making fake threats I see." Noah said smiling.

"Still having a horrible memory that can't seem to remember every time I've ever beat you up, I see." Whitney said smiling.

"So where are you headed?" Noah asked.

"To see my mother." Whitney said nervously.

"The graveyard is the other way. So where are you really going?" 

"I already told you and I know the where you graveyard is, it's the only one in this town." 

"But your mother is dead, Whitney. Isn't she?" Noah asked confused.

"If I tell you something will promise not to ever tell anyone?"

"I'm your best friend, how you can ask that?" Noah asked shocked.

"Noah, just promise."

"Sure, fine I promise now what's going?"

"Well it turns out I was adopted, partially any way."

"What? That can't be true."

"It is, I found my birth records and my adoption papers."

"Waited you said partially, how can you partially be adopted?"

"Well TC is my father but Eve is not my mother."

"Well then who is?"

"Rebecca Hotchkiss."

"Rebecca as in Gwen's mother?" Noah asked shocked.

"The one and only."

"And you're going to go see her right?"

"Yes, I think I am any way."

"Well what are you going to say?"

"I don't know. I mean what do you to a women who gave you up?"

"I don't know, Whit I've never been in this situation."

"And I hope you never are."

"Look, if you want someone to go with you…"

"Noah, you don't have to."

"I know but I want to. In case, you need a friend."

"You haven't been my friend in a long time."

"No I haven't seen you a long time, but I've always been your friend." Noah said as they started walking to the Hotchkiss place.

"Ok you look like you're all set up so what now? Where are you going?" Ivy asked.

"Walking, is that ok with you?" Ethan asked.

"Depends on where you are walking to."

"This town isn't very big, I'll be back in a little while. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure as long as you don't walk over to the where Theresa is, I really don't care."

"Well mother I had not intention of doing that but if I do all the sudden get the urge I will tell you first."

"Good to know, oh and Ethan you never told me how you knew about Theresa and Justin."

"They sent me an invitation." He said as he walked out the door.

"So, you're my mother's surprise?" Luis asked Roman shocked.

"I guess, I am. It's nice to see you again Luis." Roman said reaching out his hand to Luis.

"Why are you here?" Luis asked ignoring his hand.

"Your mother invited me to come with her."

"Mama, why did you bring him with you?" Luis asked Pilar.

"Because I wanted him to be here with me, to see how great my family has become." Pilar said looking at Luis. "How they know better than to just judge someone ever." 

"Excuse my manners, I'm Theresa, her eldest daughter. This is my fiancée, Justin LeDet." Theresa said walking up.

"You sure have grown, Theresa. I remember you when you were really tiny." Roman said smiling.

"I must have just been a baby then, if she was tiny." Miguel said walking up.

"You must be Miguel."

"My brother used to talk about you all the time, you were his role model." Miguel said.

"Was?" Roman asked Luis questionably.

"You haven't meet Sam Bennett, he's the chief of police here and Luis's new role model." Pilar said speaking up.

"Oh I bet he does a fine a job." Roman said.

"You know Mr. Brady…." Theresa started to say.

"Call me Roman."

"Ok Roman, we have some food and drinks in the back, why don't you have some. I'll show you where they are." Theresa said leading him away.

"Luis, I want you to be nice to this Roman." Pilar warned.

"But mama…" Luis started to say.

"Your father isn't ever coming back and I can't keep pushing people away, I'm sorry Luis. You're old enough to accept the fact that I am dating now." Pilar said as she walked away.

"This just feels strange." Reese said, as he looked at him self in the mirror with contacts on.

"But you look nice, very nice actually." Chloe said smiling.

"Why did you do this?" He asked.

"Because some one did this for me."

"Let me guess you liked this someone?"

"Liked being the perfect word."

"Well where is he now?"

"Not here and that's all that matters."

"You miss him though, that should matter and my guess is he misses you too."

"Yeah right, he's probably glad to see me go."

"Now I find that hard to believe, I couldn't think of a single guy who won't miss you."

   [1]: mailto:witchways@netscape.com
   [2]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net
   [3]: mailto:krazystar15@aol.com



	16. Passions meets Days 16 Paris

Title: Passion meets Days Chapter 16 ~Paris~

This is a story with Days of our Lives and Passions and a dash of General Hospital 

Writers: Christen (PurplehaysC@netscape.net (write Salem and Paris writes some of Harmony) and Krystal (krazystar15@aol.com (writes most of Harmony)

Comments: please send all comments

Authors' note: GH= General Hospital which is a soap on ABC and if you are sick of the slow story lines on Passion and Days and you want a show that is real funny and fast then you should watch it.  It comes on at 3/2c. We would both highly recommend it. (Or we used to Kris is now on strike about watching GH because they took off her fav. couple Jason (Quartermaine) Morgan and Carly Spencer (We're talking Sarah Brown here). I still watch it though because my fav. Character Sonny (Maurice rules) is still on there.) Oh whenever we write about Brooke it's going to be kind of like comic relief making fun of the twisted families of all three soaps. In addition, this is the only time we will put in GH so if it bothers you sorry. If you have any comments about this or anything else email Kris or me at me: PurplehaysC@netscape.com if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net) and Kris at krazystar15@aol.com

"Well I've now met Lucas, but I don't think he's the brother you were meeting today." Hank said as him and Billie walked off.

"No he's not."

"But you said you only have one brother." Hank pointed out.

"No, I only have one full brother. I have two half brothers: Lucas and Philip." 

"Oh, and do any of them know about me?"

"Well Lucas does now and I told Austin when I meet him today. As for Philip, well we don't talk that much."

"And what did you tell Austin about me?"

"Just that you are this nice guy that I'm dating. What did you tell your family about me?"

"I haven't talked to them in a long time…"

"I see you're ashamed of me. You don't want you family to know about me." Billie said acting shocked.

"No, I just… there's a lot going on in Harmony right now and I don't want to deal with it but once it calms down, if it ever does, I'll tell my brother and his kids about you. They're really the only family I have."

"Kay's father?"

"Yeah, Kay's father."

"And what are you planning on telling them?"

"That I meet this beautiful girl in Paris who's nice and wonderful."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad you do because it's the truth."

"Hey Austin, what are you doing here?" Roger asked as Austin entered the gym.

"Came to work out, is that ok?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sure, we'll take your money any time we can get it, I'm just wondering what's bothering you."

"Can we just box and not talk about my problems? Austin asked as he put the bag down.

"Sure, I'll get us a ring." Roger said as he walked off. "You warm up."

Austin put on his cloves and started to warm up. By the time he was done, Roger was back.

"Got a ring in the back. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you won't kill me this time." Roger said smiling.

"I can't promise you that." Austin said as they both got in the ring.

"You sure, you wouldn't rather talk?"

"You sure, you're not just scared I'm going to do better than you?"

"Fine, if you're going to be like that, then let's fight!" Roger said as he threw the first punch barely hitting Austin.

"What was that? Come on Roger I know you can do better than that!" Austin said as he gave him a punch that almost knocked him down.

"Wow whatever's wrong sure most be bad if you're hitting like this." Roger said as he hit him back.

"Nothing's wrong!" Austin said as he gave him another hard hit.

"Right, you just like to beat up your friends on a regular basis." Roger said sarcastically.

"Friends don't really matter when you're fighting. You told me that."

"No I meant when you're in a real fight not a practice one."

"You're just changing the rules to suit you."

"Right, sure. So let me guess something wrong at home?"

"I told you nothing's wrong!"

"Is it Greta?" Roger asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Greta." 

"Is she cheating on you or something?" 

"Greta would never cheat on me!" Austin said furious as he knocked Roger to the ground almost knocking him out.

"Well the good thing that came out of that is I now that it's Greta that's bothering you and to never say Greta is cheating on you again." Roger said as he rubbed his head.

"So how come you've never mentioned Billie before?" Gwen asked.

"Because we're not that close."

"Well she is your only sibling right?"

"No."

"Really? How many others do you have?"

"I have another half-sister Jennifer, three half-brothers Austin, Mike and Philip." 

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?"

"Because I'm not really close to any of them. Austin lives out here with his happy family. Jennifer lives in Salem with her also happy family. Mike lives in Egypt with his son and girl friend and Philip lives in Salem and we don't talk." Lucas said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you have your son right and you seem really close to him." Gwen pointed out.

"Yeah I really love Will. Of course, I wish Sami wasn't raising him most of the time but I can't do much about that."

"Because Nicole's dead?"

"Yeah, when Nicole was alive, I looked more stable you know? Having a wife and a job but when she died and Sami and Brandon got married, they looked better then I did."

"And I'm guessing I'm not exactly the perfect step-mother for him either."

"You will be when you and Ethan finally break up and we get married."

"You're planning on us getting married?"

"Yes of course, can't you see us married?"

"Yeah I guess, I just can't see my self as a stepmother."

"Hey Madeline, thanks for agreeing to let Cassie play with Francis today." Greta said as Cassie ran to Francis's room.

"No problem, I was a little shocked to receive your call though, is something wrong?" Madeline asked as Greta and her sat down on her couch.

"No everything's fine, I just have some things to do and Austin's at the gym."

"This early?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, he said something about wanting to box with Roger." Greta said lying.

"Right, Austin wanted to box this early in the morning with my husband and nothing's wrong?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well they are good friends."

"Like we are, which is why I don't get why you're lying to me."

"I just… have you ever thought of anyone other than Roger? Like a past love?"

"Every day, I mean have you seen Roger? He's not exactly prince charming." Madeline said smiling.

"I'm serious."

"Yes, I mean it's happened. And I'm sure Roger has too."

"But you still love him?"

"Of course I do, and no matter who I think about, that's doesn't change the fact that I love him."

"That's what I thought."

"Greta, have you been thinking of someone else?"


End file.
